Hit it, Maestro!
Hit it, Maestro! is a LeapPad game available in Leap 2 including the interactive book and cartridge. It is also available in the Plus Writing and Microphone. It teaches music with composers and musical instruments in the orchestra and the history of classical music. Table of Contents Classical Composers and Their Greatest Hits *Introducing Classical Music *J.S. Bach *Handel *Vivaldi *Mozart *Beethoven *Tchaikovsky *Mussorgsky and Rimsky-Korsakov *Chopin *Saint-Saens *Clara and Robert Schumann *Holst *Introduction to Opera *The History of Classical Music *Finale! Musical Instruments of the Orchestra String Instruments *violin *viola *violoncello (cello) *contrabass (bass) *harp *classical guitar *banjo *mandolin *lute Woodwind Instruments *flute *piccolo *oboe *cor anglais (English horn) *soprano clarinet *bass clarinet *bassoon *contrabassoon *soprano saxophone *alto saxophone *tenor saxophone *recorder Brass Instruments *trumpet *French horn *trombone *tuba *cornet *sousaphone *flugelhorn *euphonium Percussion Instruments *bass drum *snare drum *timpani *xylophone *vibraphone *marimba *glockenspiel *tubular bells *cymbals *gong (tam-tam) *triangle *castanets *maracas *tambourine *woodblock *guiro Keyboard Instruments *grand piano *pipe organ *cembalo (harpsichord) *celesta Curtains *Melody *Harmony *Rhythm *Tempo *Counterpoint *Theme Composers Baroque Period (1600-1750) *Francesco Cavalli (1602-1676) *Giacomo Carissimi (1605-1674) *Johann Jakob Froberger (1616-1667) *Barbara Strozzi (1619-1677) *Samuel Capricornus (1628-1665) *Jean-Henri D'Anglebert (1629-1691) *Antonio Sartorio (1630-1680) *Jean-Baptiste Lully (1632-1687) *Alessandro Stradella (1643-1682) *Johann Christoph Pachelbel (1653-1706) *Arcangelo Corelli (1653-1713) *Agostino Steffani (1654-1728) *Giuseppe Torelli (1658-1709) *Henry Purcell (1659-1695) *Alessandro Scarlatti (1660-1725) *Francesco Gasparini (1661-1727) *Francois Couperin (1668-1733) *Richard Leveridge (1670-1758) *Tomaso Albinoni (1671-1757) *Alessandro Marcello (1673-1747) *Christian Petzold (1677-1733) *Antonio Vivaldi (1678-1741) *Georg Philipp Telemann (1681-1767) *Jean-Joseph Mouret (1682-1738) *Johann David Heinichen (1683-1729) *Christoph Graupner (1683-1760) *Jean-Philippe Rameau (1683-1764) *Johann Sebastian Bach (1685-1750) *Domenico Scarlatti (1685-1757) *George Frideric Handel (1685-1759) *Benedetto Marcello (1686-1739) *Nicola Porpora (1686-1768) *Sylvius Leopold Weiss (1687-1750) *Johann Friederich Fasch (1688-1758) *Jacques Aubert (1689-1753) *Unico Wilhelm Van Wassenaer (1692-1766) *Giuseppe Tartini (1692-1770) *Giuseppe Sammartini (1695-1750) *Pietro Antonio Locatelli (1695-1764) *Andrea Zani (1696-1757) *Jean-Marie Leclair (1697-1764) *Domenico Dall'Oglio (1700-1764) *Michel Blavet (1700-1768) Classical Period (1730-1820) *Baldassare Galuppi (1706-1785) *Johann Kropfgans (1708-circa 1770) *Franz Xaver Richter (1709-1789) *Giovanni Battista Pergolesi (1710-1736) *Thomas Arne (1710-1778) *William Boyce (1711-1779) *Christoph Willibald Von Gluck (1714-1787) *Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach (1714-1788) *Johann Stamitz (1717-1757) *Leopold Mozart (1719-1787) *Charles-Antoine Campion (1720-1788) *Pietro Nardini (1722-1793) *Carl Friedrich Abel (1723-1787) *Gottfried Heinrich Bach (1724-1763) *Dismas Hatas (1724-1777) *Antonio Lolli (c. 1725-1802) *Karl Kohaut (1726-1784) *Charles Burney (1726-1814) *Friederich Hartmann Graf (1727-1795) *Giuseppe Michele Stratico (1728-1783) *Johann Gottfried Muthel (1728-1788) *Antonio Soler (1729-1783) *Antonio Sacchini (1730-1786) *Frantisek Xavier Dusek (1731-1799) *Franz Joseph Haydn (1732-1809) *François-Joseph Gossec (1734-1829) *Johann Christian Bach (1735-1782) *Johann Georg Albrechtsberger (1736-1809) *Michael Haydn (1737-1806) *Joseph Myslivecek (1737-1781) *Philip Hayes (1738-1797) *William Herschel (1738-1822) *Friedrich Wilhelm Rust (1739-1796) *Giovanni Paisiello (1740-1816) *Luigi Boccherini (1743-1805) *Carl Stamitz (1745-1801) *Georg Druschetzky (1745-1819) *Wilhelm Cramer (1746-1799) *William Billings (1746-1800) *Johann Friedrich Peter (1746-1813) *Christian Gottlob Neefe (1748-1798) *Joseph Fiala (1748-1816) *Domenico Cimarosa (1749-1801) *Antonio Salieri (1750-1825) *Muzio Clementi (1752-1832) *Franz Anton Hoffmeister (1754-1812) *Giovanni Battista Viotti (1755-1824) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756-1791) *Jan Ladislav Dussek (1760-1812) *Luigi Cherubini (1760-1842) *Marcos Portugal (1762-1830) *Etienne Mehul (1763-1817) *Samuel Wesley (1766-1837) *Carlos Baguer (1768-1808) *Ludwig Van Beethoven (1770-1827) *Anton Reicha (1770-1836) *Bernhard Henrik Crusell (1775-1838) *Johann Nepomuk Hummel (1778-1837) *Fernando Sor (1778-1839) *Mauro Giuliani (1781-1829) *Niccolo Paganini (1782-1840) *Daniel Auber (1782-1871) *Louis Spohr (1784-1859) *Carl Maria Von Weber (1786-1826) *Friedrich Daniel Rudolf Kuhlau (1786-1832) *Simon Sechter (1788-1867) *Johann Peter Pixis (1788-1874) *Nicolas-Charles Bochsa (1789-1856) *Louis Joseph Ferdinand Hérold (1791-1833) *Carl Czerny (1791-1857) *Gioacchino Antonio Rossini (1792-1868) *Saverio Mercadante (1795-1870) *Franz Schubert (1797-1828) *Domenico Gaetano Maria Donizetti (1797-1848) Romantic Period (1780-1910) *Theobald Boehm (1794-1881) *Vincenzo Bellini (1801-1835) *Hector Berlioz (1803-1869) *Johann Strauss, Sr. (1804-1849) *Mikhail Glinka (1804-1857) *Julius Benedict (1804-1885) *Johann Friederich Franz Burgmuller (1806-1874) *Felix Mendelssohn (1809-1847) *Frederic Chopin (1810-1849) *Otto Nicolai (1810-1849) *Robert Schumann (1810-1856) *Franz Liszt (1811-1886) *Ambroise Thomas (1811-1896) *Theodore Oesten (1813-1870) *Richard Wagner (1813-1883) *Giuseppe Verdi (1813-1901) *Theodor Dohler (1814-1856) *Francois Bazin (1816-1878) *Henry Litolff (1818-1891) *Charles Francois Gounod (1818-1893) *Antonio Bazzini (1818-1897) *Jacques Offenbach (1819-1880) *Clara Wieck Schumann (1819-1896) *Giovanni Bottesini (1821-1889) *César-Auguste-Jean-Guillaume-Hubert Franck (1822-1890) *Ernest Reyer (1823-1909) *Bedrich Smetana (1824-1884) *Anton Bruckner (1824-1896) *Carl Reinecke (1824-1910) *Jean-Baptiste Arban (1825-1889) *Johann Strauss, Jr. (1825-1899) *Wilhelm Albrecht Otto Popp (1828-1903) *Tekla Bądarzewska-Baranowska (1829/1834-1861) *Louis Moureau Gottschalk (1829-1869) *Anton Rubinstein (1829-1894) *Eduard Lassen (1830-1904) *Karl Goldmark (1830-1915) *Alexander Borodin (1833-1887) *Johannes Brahms (1833-1897) *Amilcare Ponchielli (1834-1886) *Henryk Wieniawski (1835-1880) *César Antonovich Cui (1835-1918) *Camille Saint-Saens (1835-1921) *Leo Delibes (1836-1891) *Friedrich Baumfelder (1836-1916) *Mily Alexeyevich Balakirev (1837-1910) *Émile Waldteufel (1837-1915) *Georges Bizet (1838-1875) *Max Bruch (1838-1920) *Modest Petrovich Mussorgsky (1839-1881) *Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky (1840-1893) *Emmanuel Chabrier (1841-1894) *Antonin Dvorak (1841-1904) *Arthur Sullivan (1842-1900) *Jules Émile Frédéric Massenet (1842-1912) *Edvard Grieg (1843-1907) *David Popper (1843-1913) *Nikolay Andreyevich Rimsky-Korsakov (1844-1908) *Pablo De Sarasate (1844-1908) *Charles-Marie Jean Albert Widor (1844-1937) *Augusta Holmes (1847-1903) *Joachim Andersen (1847-1909) *Hubert Parry (1848-1918) *Benjamin Godard (1849-1895) *Francisco Tarrega (1852-1909) *Alfredo Catalani (1854-1893) *Engelbert Humperdinck (1854-1921) *Leos Janacek (1854-1928) *John Philip Sousa (1854-1932) *Joseph Hellmesberger (1855-1907) *Anatoly Konstantinovich Lyadov (1855-1914) *Frank White Meacham (1856-1909) *Arthur Bird (1856-1923) *Christian Sinding (1856-1941) *Ruggero Leoncavallo (1857-1919) *Edward Elgar (1857-1934) *Giacomo Puccini (1858-1924) *Isaac Albeniz (1860-1909) *Gustav Mahler (1860-1911) *Franz von Blon (1861-1945) *Frederick Delius (1862-1934) *Hermann Wendell (1863-1944) *Pietro Mascagni (1863-1945) *Carl Albert Hermann Teike (1864-1922) Impressionist Period (1875-1925) *Gabriel Fauré (1845-1924) *Cecile Louise Chaminade (1857-1944) *Claude Debussy (1862-1918) *Gabriel Pierne (1863-1937) *Alexander Glazunov (1865-1936) *Vittorio Monti (1868-1922) *Joseph Maximilian "Max" Reger (1873-1916) *Maurice Ravel (1875-1937) *John Ireland (1879-1962) *Jacques Ibert (1890-1962) 20th Century (1890-present) *Richard Strauss (1864-1949) *Carl Nielsen (1865-1931) *Paul Dukas (1865-1935) *Jean Sibelius (1865-1957) *Erik Satie (1866-1925) *Carl Gustav Peter (1866-1942) *Paul Lincke (1866-1946) *Enrique Granados (1867-1916) *Juventino Rosas (1868-1894) *Hamish MacCunn (1868-1916) *Scott Joplin (1868-1917) *Vittorio Monti (1868-1922) *Armas Järnefelt (1869-1958) *Franz Lehar (1870-1948) *Julius Fucik (1872-1916) *Rubin Goldman (1872-1936) *Ralph Vaughan Williams (1872-1958) *Hugo Emil Alfvén (1872-1960) *Sergei Rachmaninoff (1873-1943) *Gustav Holst (1874-1934) *Arnold Schoenberg (1874-1951) *Charles Ives (1874-1954) *Reinhold Gliere (1875-1956) *Fritz Kreisler (1875-1962) *Manuel De Falla (1876-1946) *Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari (1876-1948) *Hermann Ludwig Blankenburg (1876-1956) *Carl Ruggles (1876-1971) *Ernő Dohnányi (1877-1960) *George M. Cohan (1878-1942) *Edwin Franko Goldman (1878-1956) *Ottorino Respighi (1879-1936) *Joseph Canteloube (1879-1957) *Kenneth F. J. Alford-Ricketts (1881-1945) *Béla Bartók (1881-1945) *George Enescu (1881-1955) *Manuel Ponce (1882-1948) *Percy Grainger (1882-1961) *Zoltan Kodaly (1882-1967) *Igor Stravinsky (1882-1971) *Enrico Toselli (1883-1926) *Anton Friedrich Wilhelm Von Webern (1883-1945) *Alfredo Casella (1883-1947) *Charles Tomlinson Griffes (1884-1920) *Carl Frei (1884-1967) *Alban Maria Johannes Berg (1885-1935) *Herbert Stothbart (1885-1949) *Eric Coates (1886-1957) *Heitor Villa-Lobos (1887-1959) *Oliver Wallace (1887-1963) *Arthur Rubinstein (1887-1982) *Irving Berlin (1888-1989) *Sergei Prokofiev (1891-1953) *Ferde Grofe (1892-1972) *Darius Milhaud (1892-1974) *Rued Langgaard (1893-1952) *Charles Issac Cozerbreit-Williams (1893-1978) *Ernest John Moeran (1894-1950) *William Grant Still (1895-1978) *Carl Heinrich Maria Orff (1895-1982) *Ira Gershwin (1896-1983) *Gaspar Cassado (1897-1966) *George Gershwin (1898-1937) *Roy Harris (1898-1979) *Shinichi Suzuki (1898-1998) *Francis Jean Marcel Poulenc (1899-1963) *Aaron Copland (1900-1990) *Gerald Finzi (1901-1956) *Fritz Loewe (1901-1988) *Joaquin Rodrigo (1901-1999) *William Walton (1902-1983) *Aram Il'yich Khachaturian (1903-1978) *Arthur Kleiner (1903-1980) *Robert Sterling Arnold (1905-2003) *Dmitri Shostakovich (1906-1975) *Arnold Cooke (1906-2005) *Olivier Messiaen (1908-1992) *Herman David Koppel (1908-1998) *Samuel Osborne Barber (1910-1981) *Remo Giazotto (1910-1998) *Walter Scharf (1910-2003) *Nino Rota (1911-1979) *Alan Hovhaness (1911-2000) *John Cage (1912-1992) *Arthur Berger (1912-2003) *Benjamin Britten (1913-1976) *Morton Gould (1913-1996) *George Kleinsinger (1914-1982) *David Diamond (1915-2005) *Alberto Ginastera (1916-1983) *Jackie Gleason (1916-1987) *Milton Babbitt (1916-2005) *Antonio Lauro (1917-1986) *Lou Harrison (1917-2003) *Jose Maceda (1917-2004) *Leonard Bernstein (1918-1990) *Joseph Willard Roosevelt (1918-2008) *Astor Pantaleón Piazzolla (1921-1992) *Sir Malcom Arnold (1921-2006) *Iannis Xenakis (1922-2001) *Henry Mancini (1924-1994) *Leni Alexander (1924-2005) *Ron Goodwin (1925-2003) *Tristram Cary (1925-2008) *Pierre Boulez (1925-2016) *Edwin Carr (1926-2003) *Hank Ballard (1927-2003) *Donald Erb (1927-2008) *Nicolas Flagello (1928-1994) *Frank Michael Beyer (1928-2008) *Jerry Goldsmith (1929-2004) *Andreas Makris (1930-2005) *Lorin Varencove Maazel (1930-2014) *Rodion Konstantinovich Shchedrin (1932-''present'') *John Williams (1932-''present'') *John Barry (1933-2011) *Peter Janssens (1934-1998) *Olle Adolphson (1934-2004) *Peter Maxwell Davies (1934-2016) *Arvo Part (1935-''present'') *Aulis Sallinen (1935-''present'') *Philip Glass (1937-''present'') *John Corigliano (1938-''present'') *Sir James Charles-Martin Galway (1939-''present'') *Hugh Davies (1943-2005) *Sir John Kenneth Tavener (1944-2013) *Claude Michel-Schonberg (1944-''present'') *John Coolidge Adams (1947-''present'') *Andrew Lloyd-Webber (1948-''present'') *Alan Menken (1949-''present'') *David Overton (circa 1950-''present'') *Patrick Doyle (1953-''present'') *Stephen Warbeck (1953-''present'') *James Horner (1953-2015) *Jorge Liderman (1957-2008) *Glen Roven (1958-2018) *Mark O'Connor (1961-''present'') *Michael Torke (1961-''present'') *Eric Whitacre (1970-''present'') *Catrin Anna Finch (1980-''present'') Composers In Alphabetical Order From A to Z A a * Adams, John Coolidge * Albeniz, Isaac * Albinoni, Tomaso * Arnold, Malcolm B b * Bach, Johann Christian * Bach, Johann Sebastian * Barber, Samuel * Bartók, Béla * Beethoven, Ludwig van * Bellini, Vincenzo * Berlioz, Hector * Bernstein, Leonard * Bizet, Georges * Bloch, Ernest * Boccherini, Luigi * Borodin, Alexander * Brahms, Johannes * Britten, Benjamin * Bruch, Max * Bruckner, Anton * Byrd, William C c * Chopin, Frédéric * Copland, Aaron * Corelli, Arcangelo D d * Debussy, Claude * Delibes, Léo * Delius, Frederick * Donizetti, Gaetano * Dvorák, Antonín E e * Elgar, Sir Edward F f * Falla, Manuel de * Fauré, Gabriel * Franck, César G g * Gershwin, George * Glazunov, Alexander * Gluck, Christoph W. * Gounod, Charles * Granados, Enrique * Grieg, Edvard H h * Handel, George Frideric * Haydn, Franz Joseph * Hindemith, Paul * Holst, Gustav * Hummel, Johann Nepomuk I i * Ives, Charles J j * Janácek, Leos K k * Khachaturian, Aram * Korngold, Erich Wolfgang * Kreisler, Fritz L l * Lehár, Franz * Leoncavallo, Ruggero * Liszt, Franz * Lully, Jean-Baptiste M m * Mahler, Gustav * Marais, Marin * Mascagni, Pietro * Massenet, Jules * Mendelssohn, Felix * Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus * Mussorgsky, Modest N n * Nielsen, Carl O o * Offenbach, Jacques P p * Pachelbel, Johann * Paganini, Niccolò * Ponce, Manuel * Poulenc, Francis * Prokofiev, Sergei * Puccini, Giacomo * Purcell, Henry * Pärt, Arvo Q q * Q, R r * Rachmaninov, Sergei * Rameau, Jean-Philippe * Rautavaara, Einojuhani * Ravel, Maurice * Respighi, Ottorino * Rimsky-Korsakov, Nikolai * Rodrigo, Joaquin * Rossini, Gioachino S s * Saint-Saëns, Camille * Sarasate, Pablo de * Satie, Erik * Scarlatti, Domenico * Schubert, Franz * Schumann, Robert * Scriabin, Alexander * Shostakovich, Dmitri * Sibelius, Jean * Smetana, Bedrich * Strauss Jr., Johann * Strauss, Richard * Stravinsky, Igor T t * Tchaikovsky, Peter Ilyich * Telemann, Georg Philipp U u * U, V v * Vaughan Williams, Ralph * Verdi, Giuseppe * Villa-Lobos, Heitor * Vivaldi, Antonio W w * Wagner, Richard * Walton, Sir William * Weber, Carl Maria von X x * X, Y y * Y, Z z * Z, Composers Playing Musical Instruments Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart flies on a rocket. He doesn't wear a tuxedo suit and play a musical instrument. There are other composers wearing tuxedo suits in different colors and playing musical instruments. Fireworks are everywhere on the stage. Symphony No. 9 (a.k.a. Ninth Symphony, Ode to Joy, or Chorale Symphony) In D Minor, Op. 125 is being heard in all instruments. String Instruments (Purple and Blue) Higher-Pitched Orchestral Strings / Violin and Viola (Bottom Left) Composers in purple tuxedo suits: *Johann Sebastian Bach (viola) *Antonio Vivaldi (violin) *Camille Saint-Saens (violin) Lower-Pitched Orchestral Strings / Cello and Bass (Bottom Right) Composers in blue tuxedo suits: *Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky (cello) *Ludwig Van Beethoven (bass) Wind Instruments (Yellow and Red) Woodwinds (Top Left) Composers in yellow tuxedo suits: *Frederic Chopin (flute) *George Frideric Handel (clarinet) *Clara Schumann (oboe) *Robert Schumann (bassoon) Brass (Top Right) Composers in red tuxedo suits: *Modest Mussorgsky (trumpet) *Nikolay Rimsky-Korsakov (trombone) *Gustav Holst (tuba) Words in Bold The word in bold hears a musical definition. *'fugue' - a piece of music where the same melody is repeated starting at different times *'chorus' - a group of people singing together *'symphony' - a musical piece played by an orchestra *'ballet' - a performance using dance and music that often tells a story *'opera' - a play where most of the words are sung accompanied by an orchestra Musical Compositions Johann Sebastian Bach *Toccata and Fugue In D Minor *Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 In G Major George Frideric Handel *Messiah (Hallelujah Chorus) *Water Music (Menuet and Hornpipe) Antonio Vivaldi *Four Seasons **Concerto No. 1 In E Major, Op. 8, No. 1, RV 269, "Spring" **Concerto No. 2 In G Minor, Op. 8, No. 2, RV 315, "Summer" **Concerto No. 3 In F Major, Op. 8, No. 3, RV 293, "Autumn" **Concerto No. 4 In F Minor, Op. 8, No. 4, RV 297, "Winter" Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Serenade No. 13 In G Major, K. 525, Eine Kleine Nachtmusik *Happy Music *Sad Music *Angry Music *Thoughtful Music (Symphony No. 40 In G Minor) *Clarinet Concerto In A Major, KV. 622 *Divertimento In D Major, K. 136/125a Ludwig Van Beethoven *Fifth Symphony (a.k.a. Symphony No. 5) In C Minor, Op. 67 *Sixth Symphony (a.k.a. Pastoral Symphony or Symphony No. 6) In F Major, Op. 68 *Ninth Symphony (a.k.a. Ode to Joy, Chorale Symphony or Symphony No. 9) In D Minor, Op. 125 *Fur Elise In A Minor Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky *The Nutcracker Ballet Suite **The Sugar Plum Fairy **Russian Dancer/Candy Canes **Arabian Dancer/Coffee **Chinese Dancer/Tea **Flower Dancer/Flower **Spanish Dancer/Hot Chocolate **Mouse King **Clara Stahlbaum (Marie in the original ballet/UK version) ** Herr Drosselmeyer’s Nephew/Nutcracker Prince Absent/Cut off *Danish Shepherdess/Mirlitons *Mother Ginger and her Polichinelles/Gingerbread cookies Modest Mussorgsky & Nikolay Rimsky-Korsakov *Night on Bald Mountain (Mussorgsky) *Scheherazade - The Sea And Sinbad’s Ship (Rimsky-Korsakov) Frederic Chopin *The Minute Waltz In D-Flat Major (Little Dog Waltz) Camille Saint-Saens *The Carnival of the Animals **Finale **Elephant **Lion (Royal March of the Lion) **Kangaroos **Parrot (Aviary Birds) **Donkeys **Fish (The Aquarium) **Chickens and Roosters **Swan **Tortoises Absent/Cut off *Introduction *Fossils *Cuckoo in the Heart of the Woods *Pianists *Mongolian Khulans Clara & Robert Schumann *Four Fleeting Pieces, Opus 15: No. 1 - Larghetto (Clara) *Childhood Scenes - I. Of Foreign Lands and People (Robert) Gustav Holst Earth doesn't have a musical piece and Pluto was discovered in 1930. *The Planets **Mercury **Venus **Earth (no musical piece) **Mars **Jupiter **Saturn **Uranus **Neptune **Pluto (no musical piece) Introduction to Opera The Magic Flute (Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) The characters correspond with their arias from the opera, but sung in English: *Queen of the Night (The Vengeance Boils in my Heart) *Tamino (Tamino Mine) *Pamina (Tamino Mine) *Papagena (Pa-pa-pa) *Papageno (Pa-pa-pa) *Monostatos the Villain (Everything is Fill'd with Joy) *Sarastro the Sorcerer (The Sun's Radiant Glory has Vanquished the Night) Pirates of Penzance (Arthur Sullivan & William Schwenck Gilbert) The structure follows as above: *Policeman (The Policemen's Chant) *Major General (I am the Very Model of a Modern Major General) *Pirate King (O, Better Far to Live and Die [ Pirate King ]) *Frederic (For Here is Love and Here is Truth) *Mabel (For Here is Love and Here is Truth) *Mabel's Sisters (Poor, Wand'ring Ones) Composers With Birth Years and Death Years The composers go through the history of music. Opera Arthur Sullivan is the composer and William Schwenck Gilbert is the lyricist. The Magic Flute is on the left stage. The Pirates of Penzance is on the right stage. Theater Stage *Mozart holds a baton with musical instruments lying around the theater stage. *There are seats in the theater. *There are curtains about music. *The other composers come on the stage in the theater. *The other composers play their musical instruments in four tuxedo suit colors on the stage. **Purple is at the bottom left. **Blue is at the bottom right. **Yellow is at the top left. **Red is at the top right. *Most composers do not play those musical instruments. *The people come to the theater. Periods Through the History of Music *Baroque Period (1600-1750) *Classical Period (1750-1820) *Romantic Period (1820-1910) *Impressionist Period (1875-1920) *20th Century (1900-1999 and onwards) Books *ABC and Do Re Mi *Crib to Composer in 30 Days *The Three-Year-Old Guide to Musical Composition *How to Be a Famous Composer *50 Classic Pranks *Waltzing is as Easy as 123 *Variations in Tempo *The A-Z of Classical Composers: An Illustrated History Game A Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart icon is at the bottom of the page to play a music game. Trivia *Steve Marvel, Christopher Gaze, Alessandro Juliani, Charles Martinet, Kathleen Barr, and Blake Marggraff voice the composers. *Michael Mendelsohn, Desiree Bogas, Katy Vaughn, Charles Martinet (once more), Kyle MacDonald and Richard White lent their singing voices to those who sing opera and choral. *Mary GrandPre did the artwork and illustrations for this book (outside of the Harry Potter legacy, which she is best known for). *Handel, Mussorgsky and Rimsky-Korsakov, Chopin, and Holst don't contain games. *Arthur Sullivan and William Schwenck Gilbert are seen on the Introduction to Opera page. *The French horn is missing from the Finale page. *Clara Schumann is a female composer. *Symphony No. 5 has a question mark for the right note to go in. *The string quartet performs Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 while Johann Sebastian Bach is bald with a wig in the right hand and music sheets in the left hand. *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart is the main composer. *The other composers are in this book. *The theater is at the beginning and end. *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart is the game icon at the bottom of the page. *The pipe organ, violin, and piano are played with different notes. *The Queen of the Night has horns like Maleficent that are white and a hood like King Tut striped in black and white. *A string quartet is seen on the Bach, Vivaldi, and Mozart pages. *A Solar System is seen on the Holst page. *In the Bach page, one musician makes a mistake and plays a wrong note, so Bach was angry that he threw his wig at the man. *In the Tchaikovsky page, Hynden Walch voices a Flower dancer ("I'm a flower!") and Ming Na-Wen voices a Chinese Dancer ("I'm a Chinese dancer.") Former broadway star Alexis Kalehoff voices Clara, too ("Mr. Tchaikovsky, won't you like to dance with us?"). *The Danish Shepherdess with her music, “Dance of the Mirlitons”, was cut off of the Nutcracker page. The music adapter, Jay Cloidt, thought he was going to originally add the “Mirliton” music to the book, but it was cut off and got moved to Counting on Leap to stay in its permanent place (that was in where Lily plays a solo flute arrangement). *Mother Ginger and her Polichinelles with their music, “Dance of the Gingerbreads” were also cut off this book too. Again, Cloidt thinks that it would be cluttered, so he just wants to keep it straightforward. *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik puts the string quartet together going in order. *The chorus sings "Hallelujah!" in soprano, alto, tenor, and bass voices. *The string quartet plays The Four Seasons. *Tchaikovsky's pants and shoes are gray instead of black while wearing a nutcracker's hat and holding flowers. *A game has 16 musical instruments to hear on the music stand in pages 2-3. *Another game has Eine Kleine Nachtmusik for the string quartet to go in order. *Row, Row, Row Your Boat is heard in the fugue during the game on the J.S. Bach page. *The orchestral instruments are heard in the composers' compositions of music. *Beethoven has two games to finish his Fifth Symphony and the notes on the piano. *George Sand is seen on the Chopin page. *The opera has two sides: The Magic Flute on the left and The Pirates of Penzance on the right. *The composers play musical instruments at the end. *Purple is at the bottom left, blue is at the bottom right, yellow is at the top left, and red is at the top right. *A magic carpet is seen with two composers (Mussorgsky and Rimsky-Korsakov) riding on their horses. *Mystery Music is a game for musical instruments and the curtains. *The baton is used for conducting. *The musical instruments are lying around the stage. *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart holds a baton. *Earth and Pluto don't have musical pieces. *Holst didn't write a musical piece for Earth or Pluto. *The opera sings on the two stages. *There are books about music and sheets of music flying in the window. *Variations in Tempo is a book for the Schumanns. *William Schwenck Gilbert is not a composer, but a lyricist. *"Concerto No. 1 In E Major, Op. 8, No. 1, RV 269, "Spring" from The Four Seasons" by Antonio Vivaldi is heard from the Baroque period. *"Symphony No. 40 In G Minor" by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart is heard from the Classical period. *"Flower Duet from Lakme" by Leo Delibes is heard from the Romantic period. *"Le Tombeau De Couperin" by Maurice Ravel is heard from the Impressionist period. *"Petrushka Ballet (First Tableau - The Shrovetide Fair)" by Igor Stravinsky is heard from the 20th Century. *"Finale from The Carnival of the Animals" was also heard as the introduction music for The Amazing Big-Top Letter Circus. *The soprano singing “Hallelujah!” was also heard once more in one of the games (where one of the 27 alphabetic books with the letter “Z” says “Zillions of Zany Sing-Alongs”) in the book Fiesta in the Town!. *The history of music starts in the Medieval (Middle Ages) and Renaissance periods. *The classical music is featured in the non-consecutive movie pair Fantasia and Fantasia 2000. *''700 Years of Classical Treasures: A Tapestry in Music and Words'' is the long title of the book with eight discs and 143 tracks. Notes * The compositions in full score of music. * The recording of the music is made. * The composers and their music. * The composers with birth years and death years. * The composers in alphabetical order from A to Z. * The history of classical music through the periods. * The books about music. 700 Years of Classical Treasures: A Tapestry in Music and Words This book has eight discs with 143 tracks and the long title. *The Middle Ages and the Renaissance (18 tracks) *The Baroque (15 tracks) *Classicism (19 tracks) *Romanticism (First Part) (19 tracks) *Romanticism (Second Part) (19 tracks) *Romanticism (Third Part) (18 tracks) *The Modern Era (First Part) (18 tracks) *The Modern Era (Second Part) (17 tracks) Track Listing and Length of the Music Recording Baroque Period (1600-1750) Johann Christoph Pachelbel (1653-1706) * 1 Canon In D (6:31) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Henry Purcell (1659-1695) * 2 Trumpet Tune (minutes and seconds) Antonio Vivaldi (1678-1741) * Four Seasons (43:17) ** Concerto No. 1 In E Major, Op. 8, No. 1, RV 269, "Spring" ***3 I. Allegro (3:37) ***4 II. Largo E Pianissimo Sempre (2:39) ***5 III. Allegro Pastorale (4:31) **Concerto No. 2 In G Minor, Op. 8, No. 2, RV 315, "Summer" ***6 I. Allegro Non Molto (5:31) ***7 II. Adagio E Piano - Presto E Forte (2:37) ***8 III. Presto (2:27) **Concerto No. 3 In F Major, Op. 8, No. 3, RV 293, "Autumn" ***9 I. Allegro (5:33) ***10 II. Adagio Molto (3:15) ***11 III. Allegro (3:41) **Concerto No. 4 In F Minor, Op. 8, No. 4, RV 297, "Winter" ***12 I. Allegro Non Molto (3:33) ***13 II. Largo (2:21) ***14 III. Allegro (3:25) Natasha Makhijani, violin Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Georg Philipp Telemann (1681-1767) * 15 Music Heard the Composition of (Key starts in F major and ends in C major) (minutes and seconds) Johann Sebastian Bach (1685-1750) * 16 Toccata and Fugue In D Minor (minutes and seconds) , organ * 17 Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 In G Major (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony George Frideric Handel (1685-1759) * 18 Messiah (Hallelujah Chorus) (minutes and seconds) , chorus vocals Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony * 19 Water Music (Suite No. 2 In D Major, HWV 349 - II. Alla Hornpipe) (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Classical Period (1730-1820) Franz Joseph Haydn (1732-1809) * 20 London Trio No. 1 In C For Flute, Violin and Cello - I. Allegro Moderato (minutes and seconds) Alice Lenaghan, flute Natasha Makhijani, violin Michelle Kwon, cello Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756-1791) * Serenade No. 13 In G Major, K. 525, Eine Kleine Nachtmusik ** 21 I. Allegro (minutes and seconds) ** 22 II. Romanze, Andante (minutes and seconds) ** 23 III. Menuetto, Allegretto ** 24 IV. Rondo, Allegro (minutes and seconds) * 25 Symphony No. 40 In G Minor, K. 550 - I. Allegro Molto (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony * 26 Clarinet Concerto In A Major, K. 622 - III. Rondo, Allegro (minutes and seconds) Bill Kalinkos, clarinet Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony * 27 Divertimento In D Major, K. 136/125a (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony * The Magic Flute, K. 620 - Arias (minutes and seconds) ** 28 Queen of the Night (The Vengeance Boils in my Heart) (minutes and seconds) ** 29 Tamino (Tamino Mine) (minutes and seconds) ** 30 Pamina (Tamino Mine) (minutes and seconds) ** 31 Papagena (Pa-pa-pa) (minutes and seconds) ** 32 Papageno (Pa-pa-pa) (minutes and seconds) ** 33 Monostatos the Villain (Everything is Fill'd with Joy) (minutes and seconds) ** 34 Sarastro the Sorcerer (The Sun's Radiant Glory has Vanquished the Night) (minutes and seconds) , opera vocals Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Ludwig Van Beethoven (1770-1827) * 35 Fifth Symphony (a.k.a. Symphony No. 5) In C Minor, Op. 67 - I. Allegro Con Brio (minutes and seconds) * 36 Sixth Symphony (a.k.a. Symphony No. 6, "Pastoral Symphony") In F Major, Op. 68 - I. Allegro Ma Non Troppo (minutes and seconds) * 37 Ninth Symphony (a.k.a. Symphony No. 9, "Chorale and Ode to Joy") In D Minor, Op. 125 - IVb. Allegro Assai In D Major (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony * 38 Fur Elise In A Minor, WoO 59 (minutes and seconds) Ellen Wassermann, piano Franz Schubert (1797-1828) * 39 Symphony No. 8 In B Minor (Unfinished Symphony) (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Romantic Period (1780-1910) Felix Mendelssohn (1809-1847) * 40 A Midsummer Night’s Dream, Incidental Music, Op. 61, No. 9 - Wedding March (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Frederic Chopin (1810-1849) * 41 Waltzes, Op. 64, The Minute Waltz In D-Flat Major, Molto Vivace (minutes and seconds) Ellen Wassermann, piano Robert Schumann (1810-1856) * 42 Childhood Scenes, Op. 15 - I. Of Foreign Lands and People In G Major (minutes and seconds) Ellen Wassermann, piano Franz Liszt (1811-1886) * 43 (Key starts in C major and ends in C major) (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Giuseppe Verdi (1813-1901) * 44 Aida (minutes and seconds) , piano , trumpets Richard Wagner (1813-1883) * 45 The Valkyrie, WWV 86B, Act III - The Ride of the Valkyries (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Clara Wieck Schumann (1819-1896) * 46 Four Fleeting Pieces, Opus 15: No. 1 - Larghetto In F Major (minutes and seconds) Ellen Wassermann, piano Alexander Borodin (1833-1887) * 47 String Quartet No. 2 In D (Nocturne In A) (minutes and seconds) Ellen Gronningen, first violin Baker Peeples, second violin Betsy London, viola Rebecca Roudman, cello Johannes Brahms (1833-1897) * 48 Five Lieder, Op. 49, No. 4 - Lullaby (minutes and seconds) , flute , piano * 49 Hungarian Dance No. 5 In G Minor (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Camille Saint-Saens (1835-1921) * The Carnival of the Animals (24:35) ** 50 Ia. Introduction (:40) ** 51 Ib. Lion (Royal March of the Lion) (1:35) ** 52 II. Chickens and Roosters (1:07) ** 53 III. Wild Donkeys (:51) ** 54 IV. Tortoises (2:11) ** 55 V. The Elephant (1:39) ** 56 VI. Kangaroos (:53) ** 57 VII. Fish (The Aquarium) (2:35) ** 58 VIII. Mongolian Khulans (Personages With Long Ears) (:55) ** 59 IX. The Cuckoo In the Heart of the Woods (2:27) ** 60 X. Parrot (Aviary and the Birds) (1:29) ** 61 XI. Pianists (1:21) ** 62 XII. Fossils (1:31) ** 63 XIII. The Swan (3:15) ** 64 XIV. Finale (1:59) Ellen Wassermann, piano , piano Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Leo Delibes (1836-1891) * 65 Lakme, Flower Duet (minutes and seconds) , cellos , flutes , piano Georges Bizet (1838-1875) * 66 Carmen (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Modest Petrovich Mussorgsky (1839-1881) * 67 Night on Bald Mountain (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky (1840-1893) * The Nutcracker Ballet Suite, Op. 71 (minutes and seconds) ** 68 Clara Stahlbaum (minutes and seconds) ** 69 Herr Drosselmeyer's Nephew and Nutcracker Prince (minutes and seconds) ** 70 Mouse King (minutes and seconds) ** 71 Spanish Dancer and Hot Chocolate (minutes and seconds) ** 72 Arabian Dancer and Coffee (minutes and seconds) ** 73 Chinese Dancer and Tea (minutes and seconds) ** 74 Russian Dancer and Candy Canes (minutes and seconds) ** 75 Dance of the Danish Shepherdess, Reed Flutes and Mirlitons (minutes and seconds) ** 76 Mother Ginger and Her Polichinelles and Gingerbread Cookies (minutes and seconds) ** 77 Waltz of the Flowers (minutes and seconds) ** 78 Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Antonin Dvorak (1841-1904) * 79 Symphony No. 9 In E Minor (From the New World) (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Arthur Sullivan (1842-1900) * The Pirates of Penzance (minutes and seconds) ** 80 Policeman (The Policemen's Chant) (minutes and seconds) ** 81 Major General (I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major General) (minutes and seconds) ** 82 Pirate King (Oh, Better Far to Live and Die) (minutes and seconds) ** 83 Frederic (For Here Is Love and Here Is Truth) (minutes and seconds) ** 84 Mabel (For Here Is Love and Here Is Truth) (minutes and seconds) ** 85 Mabel's Sisters (Poor, Wand'ring Ones) (minutes and seconds) William Schwenck Gilbert, lyricist , opera vocals Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Edvard Grieg (1843-1907) * 86 Peer Gynt Suite No. 1, Op. 46 - IV. In the Hall of the Mountain King In B Minor (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Nikolay Andreyevich Rimsky-Korsakov (1844-1908) * 87 Scheherazade, Op. 35 - I. The Sea and Sinbad's Ship (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Giacomo Puccini (1858-1924) * 88 (key starts in A flat and ends in B flat) (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Gustav Mahler (1860-1911) * 89 Symphony No. 5 In D Major (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Impressionist Period (1875-1925) Claude Debussy (1862-1918) * 90 Suite Bergamasque, CD 82, L.75 - III. Claire De Lune In D-Flat Major (minutes and seconds) Ellen Wassermann, piano Maurice Ravel (1875-1937) * 91 Le Tombeau De Couperin For Orchestra, M.68a - I. Prelude, Vif In E Minor (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony 20th Century (1890-present) Richard Strauss (1864-1949) * 92 Also Sprach Zarathustra (Thus Spoke Zarathustra), Op. 30 - I. Introduction, and Sunrise (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Paul Dukas (1865-1935) * 93 The Sorcerer's Apprentice (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Sergei Rachmaninoff (1873-1943) * 94 (key in D minor) (minutes and seconds) , piano Ellen Wassermann, piano Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Gustav Holst (1874-1934) * The Planets, Op. 32 (minutes and seconds) ** 95 Mercury, the Winged Messenger. Vivace (minutes and seconds) ** 96 Venus, the Bringer of Peace. Adagio (minutes and seconds) ** 97 Mars, the Bringer of War. Allegro (minutes and seconds) ** 98 Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity. Allegro giocoso (minutes and seconds) ** 99 Saturn, the Bringer of Old Age. Adagio (minutes and seconds) ** 100 Uranus, the Magician. Allegro (minutes and seconds) ** 101 Neptune, the Mystic. Andante (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Igor Stravinsky (1882-1971) * 102 Petrushka Ballet (First Tableau - The Shrovetide Fair, I. Introduction) (minutes and seconds) Michael Morgan, conductor Oakland East Bay Symphony Sergei Prokofiev (1891-1953) * 103 (key in D minor) (minutes and seconds) Ellen Wassermann, piano ℗© 1997-2001 Antonio Vivaldi - Four Seasons Sonnet Texts Vivaldi has sonnet texts in the composition of Four Seasons which are translated into English. Spring First Movement When springtime comes, it was joyfully and merrily the birds gathered with a happy song; the gentle breezes and Zephyr of breath and the trickles and streams flows of springs with a sweet murmur. The cover and coming the air with a black overcoat, with the lightning and thunderstorm announcing to elect. As when they silently, the birds once again to our song enchantedly. Second Movement On the flowered meadow and pleasant, to the sweet murmur of fronds and plants, the goatherd sleeps and the faithful dog on his side. Third Movement The rustic bagpipes to the festive sound dancing nymphs and shepherds underneath the beloved canopy and roof at the spring of joyful and brilliant. Summer First Movement Underneath the harsh season infected by the sun languish the man, languish the flock, and the pine tree burned up; oftenly the cuckoo his voice, and, soon the birds turtledove and goldfinch sing the song as they heard. The west wind Zephyr gently blows, but unfortunately the north wind Boreas disputes and challenges to his neighbor; the shepherd man feels sad and alone with the tears in his eyes, as he fear an ominous wind storm looming — and his own destiny and fate. Second Movement His tired and weary limbs reposes the managed by the fear of lightning and terrible thunderstorm, the flies and mosquitoes are insects that buzzed of swarm and furious! Third Movement Suddenly, his fears are justified and thrilling. The sky storms, fulminate and heavens, and hailstones that decapitates and flattens ears of the corn and energetic grains. Autumn First Movement The festival and celebrate the peasant with songs and dances the greatest pleasure of a happy and trusty harvest, and, glowed and fired by Bacchus' liquor the enjoyment of sleep as their many end and complete. Second Movement The mild air that gives by pleasure, makes songs and dances of everyone abandon and renounce. The season that increasingly invites so many to the greatest enjoyment of a sweetest falling asleep. Third Movement At the dawn of light the hunters go to the hunt with the horns, guns, rifles and dogs. The fleeing wild beast, and they follow its trail and tracks. Already frightened, dismayed, and fatigued by the sound of guns, rifles and dogs, wounded, it threatens languidly to escape and flee, but, overcome is caught, and it dies. Winter First Movement In the cold of the icy snow, to tremble and freeze at the harsh icy breath of a horrid wind; to run, stamping one's feet every movement and continuously; and the extreme and frightful cold with chattering our teeth. Second Movement Before the fireside to pass the days of peaceful, calm, and contented while the rain outside pours down a hundred others. Third Movement To walking on the ice, and at a slow pace and steps for fear of falling, move carefully and tentative. To go faster and make a bold turn, slip, falling down to the ground, To getting up and go on the ice again, and running hard until when the ice cracks and breaks apart. To hear, leaving and emerging through their iron-clad gates and doors, the desert wind Sirocco, the north wind Boreas, and all the winds at war. This is wintertime, but, even so, and such as brings and joy. Credits Music recorded and mixed by Bryan Matheson Music originally recorded and mixed at Skyline Studios, Oakland, California, March 1997 to December 2000 Music performed by The Oakland East Bay Symphony Music conducted and directed by Michael Morgan Orchestrations by Michael Morgan and Craig McAmis Orchestra Personnel Management by Craig McAmis Oakland East Bay Symphony members: First and Second Violins * Terrie Baune, Co-Concertmaster * Dawn Harms, Co-Concertmaster * Vivian Warkentin, Assistant Concertmaster * Natasha Makhijani, Associate Concertmaster * Kristina Anderson * Patrice May * Carla Picchi * Ellen Gronningen * Deborah Spangler * Emanuela Nikiforova * Hee-guen Song * Stephanie Bibbo * Liana Bérubé, Principal * David Cheng, Assistant Principal * Candace Sanderson * Sharon Calonico * Baker Peeples * Adrienne Duckworth * Sergi Goldman-Hull * Cecilia Huang * Robert Donehew * Alison Miller Violas * (Open), Principal * Margaret Titchener, Assistant Principal * Betsy London * David Gilbert * Darcy Rindt * Patricia Whaley * Stephanie Railsback Violoncellos (Cellos) * Dan Reiter, Principal * Joe Hébert, Assistant Principal * Michelle Kwon * Rebecca Roudman * Elizabeth Vandervennet * Michael Graham * Jeff Parish * Paul Rhodes** Contrabasses (Basses) * Patrick McCarthy, Principal * (Open), Assistant Principal * Andy Butler * David Arend * Carl Stanley Harp * Meredith Clark Flutes * Alice Lenaghan, Principal * Rena Urso * Amy Likar Oboes * Andrea Plesnarski, Principal * Robin May * Denis Harper Clarinets * Bill Kalinkos, Principal * Diane Maltester * Ginger Kroft Barnetson Bassoons * Deborah Kramer, Principal * David Granger French Horns * Meredith Brown, Principal * Alicia Telford * Alex Camphouse * Ross Gershenson Trumpets * William Harvey, Principal * Leonard Ott * John Freeman Trombones * Bruce Chrisp, Principal * Thomas Hornig Bass Trombone * Steven Trapani Tuba * Scott Choate Percussion * Ward Spangler, Principal Timpani * Tyler Mack Piano * Ellen Wassermann ** Librarian (p) and © 1997-2001 Recording Location * Skyline Studios, Oakland, California Recording Dates *Music recorded in March 1997-December 2000 (demos) and January to May 2001 (final) *Voices recorded in 2000 All classical pieces remade for Leap-font instruments by Jeanne Parson Music and sounds © 2001 LeapFrog Enterprises and Rounder Records, inc. The Voice Talents Of: *Kathleen Barr dialogue *Desiree Bogas singing *Christopher Gaze dialogue *Alessandro Juliani dialogue *Alexis Kalehoff dialogue *Kyle McDonald singing *Blake Marggraff dialogue *Charles Martinet and singing *Steve Marvel dialogue *Michael Mendelsohn singing *Anne Marie Nestor dialogue *Katy Vaughn singing *Hynden Walch dialogue *Ming Na Wen dialogue *Richard White singing Authors * Rachael Tobener * Lewis James Marggraff Illustrations * Mary GrandPre © 2001 LeapFrog Enterprises, Inc. and Knowledge Universe Productions Classical music record labels courtesy of EMI Classics/EMI America Records, Inc., Naxos Records of America, Deutsche Grammophon, and Sony Classical Records/Sony Music Entertainment, Inc. Photos of the Composers Gallery Hit it, Maestro!.jpg Category:LeapPad Games Category:Books that contain Musical Instruments Category:Music Books Category:Music